Bethany
History Beth joined the group on the 14th of July 2014 after Midget invited her to join in on a Youtube series. She was then invited to join in on BEOG despite being a small (literal) gamer with a steam account she hadn't used in about 100 days. She accepted the offer and became the first female in the group. Everyone was shocked by this and James is still yet to recover. Because of this, the third nerd commandment now applies to the group: "Thou must revere the Nerd Girl, because she is as rare as the diamond and just as valuable." '' Joining BEOG caused Beth to play more games and lose more of her life to the internet. Now she joins in with the likes of TF2 and... no that's about it really, despite owning Garry's Mod and (at one point) Dota 2. Similar to Luke, she doesn't play Dota as it doesn't interest her, much to the distaste of '''LITERALLY EVERYONE'. This has caused her to be one of the first two people diagnosed with Anti-DOTA Addiction. As well as this, she now plays a wider variety of games that include Portal, Payday, Bioshock and Terraria. She attended her first BEOG meet-up on the 25th of April 2014 and watched The Avengers: Age of Ultron. This was the first time she met Austin, Josh, Kale, Laura and Matt. This is where she first fell for Laura and stole her away from Josh. Additionally, this day was where she found out that her parents were Austin and Sheapy. Whilst trying to make a group that meant that some members of BEOG could play alongside her irl friend, Charlotte, she accidentally caused a new skype group where everyone now appears to reside (apologies everyone). Although Charlotte eventually left, the group still exists. This group has had a variety of names from "TF2" to "Church of the Anal Dragon" to "Dank memes" and more. The majority of these names were Richard's fault. To This Day Beth is Satan and this is recognized by many people, she employs Midget as her assassin/a variety of other things. Additionally, she is the resident scene kid and gay of BEOG; she is the second most tumblr famous out of the entire group and very proud of her title, The Gentleman of Women, in fact, it appears in the description of her twitter account. As well as this, she is one of the only non-alcohol drinkers and relies entirely on her weird sense of humor to get through the majority of BEOG meetups. She also prides herself on being Sato's 3rd grade bae. Another fun fact is that, despite Midget being the midget, she herself is in fact a midget! This means that she often gets picked up by a lot of people, including, but not limited to; Dan, Austin and Laura. Although dating Kale, her one true love is Laura and this is well known throughout the group. This is followed by Welsh Alex and then Oostin... Kale should really appear in these ranks. Her memie (meme homie) is Richard and they make dank dank memes together. These memes include the likes of "none pizza and left beef" and "sneme" (snail meme). Currently she is addicted to; Payday 2, torturing people with her constant complaining about bands and ruling over hell. Links Twitter Tumblr Steam Category:People